1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Discussion of Background
To control the entire operating behavior in a sequentially fired gas-turbine group which essentially comprises a compressor unit, a high-pressure and a low-pressure combustion chamber, and a high-pressure and low-pressure turbine, it has become known to decrease the significant temperatures at various points of the gas-turbine group and to accordingly influence the mode of operation. Metering of the two fuel quantities for the combustion chambers which is dependent on a control system should be effected in such a way that at least the outlet temperature of the hot gases of the respective combustion chamber ought to be sensed directly. However, such temperature sensing is difficult to effect and its reproducibility is not ensured, so that a reliable mode of operation with the aid of fuel control which is based on uncertain measurements cannot be guaranteed. It is certainly true that the mode of operation would also be assisted with the aid of other operational parameters which could be included by way of assistance; however, it is also always necessary here to influence the temperatures and consequently the control is also based here exclusively on dynamic fuel metering, which without doubt is difficult to realize.